


stars (up above and in your eyes)

by nightwashed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorpia, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Love, Post-War, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, just scorpia and adora being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwashed/pseuds/nightwashed
Summary: In which Adora wants to go stargazing with her girlfriend, (and Scorpia is only being a little difficult).
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	stars (up above and in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is inspired by @kfgart's art on tumblr [here](https://kfgart.tumblr.com/post/614069515428462592)
> 
> this scene was just not leaving my head as soon as i saw this artwork so i had to write it out!! i hope you enjoy!!

“Come on Scorpia, hurry up!” Adora looks like she’s about to buzz out of her skin next to Scorpia, holding onto the side of her pincers to tug her sharply forward. Scorpia is almost thrown off by her sheer strength when she topples to the side before remembering, _oh yea, that’s right, that’s_ my _girl_ . Scorpia lets out a huff of a laugh as she reorients herself, giving her girlfriend a _look_ before sliding her book back into the bookshelf. 

“Adora, honey, sweetie, love of my life, you _just_ came in here. Can you give me, like, one second?” she speaks to her in that amused, sweet tone of hers that is undoubtedly sincere, and Adora _appears_ to be glowering at her, but she just looks borderline pouty. Scorpia’s chest fizzles with fondness at the sight. 

“You’ve been wanting to go stargazing, too,” she defends, now only lightly pulling at her arm. 

“Yeah, and I _do!_ I just – I need to get my things! I’m not saying I’m not going!” Scorpia says, almost alarmed at the thought of not watching the stars together as they had planned, reaching out to tuck a wayward strand of Adora’s hair behind her ear.

Adora simply beams up at her, that sweet excitement of hers trailing right back into her voice. Scorpia feels her heart clench, she looks like she’s positively _glowing._ “They’re _stars,_ Scorpia, actual stars! _Come on then!_ ”

She begins pushing her back to the table, Scorpia chuckling with each step they take and really, she planned to just grab her things quickly so they could go because they’ve been waiting to do this for so long now. This is one of the only times they were actually free enough to do it. But she can’t really help it when the telltale feel of an idea hits her, a small, impish, smirk pulling at her lips at the teasing swell of mischief, and that’s how she finds herself suddenly stilling her legs to a stop. Adora lets out an _“oof”_ as she bumps into her, muttering a small, “hey, what gives?” at the abrupt halt. 

Scorpia turns around and smiles innocently at her before closing her eyes; the last thing she sees is the tint of confusion swirling in the depths of Adora’s eyes. “ _Mmm,_ how about a kiss first?” she tilts her head, feels her lips tug up into an even wider smile despite attempting to control it. “Please? And then we’ll go right away,” she adds, and pouts for extra measure. 

She hears Adora’s tiny, half-concealed, predictably incredulous, chortle and knows that she’s got her. Hands are then grabbing at her pincers to hold onto them tightly, and Scorpia waits for it, feels Adora’s grip on her pincers harden, but then — nothing. No kiss, not even a peck. She finds herself wondering if _she’s_ the one being teased right now. 

Chancing a glance, Scorpia opens her eyes and is welcomed with the sight that is Adora on the tips of her toes, brows scrunched in concentration as she leans in, lips puckered and eyes sealed shut. She’s got them puckered closed, much like her lips, and it’s got to be one of the cutest things Scorpia’s ever _seen._ As much as she leans in, she just barely brushes the gap closed. Fondness erupts and swells and bursts inside her, biting at her lip and casting one last look over Adora’s cresenting lashes, her soft lips, that adorable furrow of her brows, before cupping her cheeks with the lightest of touches and leaning in to obliterate the space between them. 

Adora’s eyes snap open, a sound of surprise escaping her rather occupied lips, though she wraps her arms around Scorpia’s neck just as quickly – like it’s an instinct, a habit – a shy smile breaking into the kiss but not letting it deter them as she leans back in again, pressing close as Scorpia’s arms fall delicately around her waist. 

It lasts longer than the many kisses they shared that morning at sunrise, those having been more sleepy, more soft, more gentle presses against Adora’s temples and Scorpia’s cheek and the indents between Adora’s fingers and the nook between Scorpia’s shoulder and neck. This one is more awake, more vigorous, yet not as ravenous, a continuous push and pull that nearly drives Scorpia _mad_ , kissing her until she loves her lips to redness.

They pant apart, chests heaving slightly as Scorpia rests their foreheads together, and suddenly she forgets what they were supposed to be doing at all, too lost in the tingling aftermath of pure sensation, of Adora warm and wrapped up close around her, of her heart beating fast in her chest, of—

“ _Damn,_ ” Adora rasps, sounding short of breath. “That was…. I’m pretty sure I just saw stars.”

_Ah, right, stars—_

Scorpia snorts and shakes her head, laughing merrily with Adora, who thumps her head against Scorpia’s collarbone while her shoulders shake with the effort of her laughter. 

“Me too,” Scorpia whispers into her ear, and Adora makes a little flustered sound and burrows closer into her, but immediately sticks her head back out — cheeks flushed a glorious rosey pink — to narrow her eyes at her.

“But we’re still going stargazing, right—”

Scorpia endows her with a soft hum, unable to help the amused chuckle that ripples out of her, and begins to tug Adora back to her table to _finally_ gather her things together. Adora follows her with a giddy spring in her step, jumping high enough to press a peck over Scorpia’s cheek. 

Time to go watch the stars. 


End file.
